Inuyasha's snow
by Killer Eyes
Summary: Inuyasha gets a puppy! An annoying, yappy dog everyone falls in love with... accept Inu of course. ch. 16up
1. Don't Snow on my parade

Inuyasha was resting; he had just defeated a bird demon that had a jewels shard. Kagome pulled the shard from the beast's wing. Miroku walked over to the town elder about a reward for saving the town.

"I am very sorry but we can not pay you. Our town is very poor and we have no money to spare." said the old man in a raspy voice.

"What made you think I was looking for a reward? I was merely checking if you and your many daughters where alright." Miroku said looking towards the lovely women behind the man.

"Still we would wish to repay you. Here, take this puppy as a reward."

The old man held up a small, pure white pup. "Puppy!" Shippo yelled out with joy. "I am sorry, but we can not take this dog." Sango said as Shippo played happily with the pup.

"But look how cute he is." Kagome said scratching behind the dog's ear. "Fine," Miroku sighed "we will take the dog. What is her name?"

"Doesn't have one."

They all looked down to the pup.

**SOME POINT LATER**

They where walking along a path leading deeper and deeper into the woods. There new pup standing alongside Inuyasha.

"We really should name her." Kagome said looking to the animal. "How about White!" Shippo said. "No, that's not good." Miroku answered.

"Hm?"

"Snow." Inuyasha yelled out. "Why Snow?" asked Sango. "Cuz the stupid little thing is white!" "Rar, rar rar rar, rar rar rar rar rar." barked the dog at Inuyasha.

"Rar rar rar rar rar rar." Inuyasha _barked_ back. Everyone stopped and stared at Inuyasha. "Wa?" Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. "You speak dog?" Shippo asked.

"What else do you expect form a **_DOG_** DEMON!"

**Inuyasha and Snow's conversation, translated**

"Hay, what was that? I AM NOT STUPID!"

"Yes you are so shut up!"

**Later that night**

Inuyasha is sitting around a campfire; everyone else was out 'getting firewood'. (They where really in the bushes behind him.)

Snow walked up and sat next to Inuyasha. The dog faced the dog demon, each with warm yellow eyes shining in the fire's light.

"Rar rar rar rar rar." Inuyasha barked to the pup.

"Rar rar. Rar rar rar rar rar?"

"Rar rar rar rar!"

There conversation continued... and continued... and continued.

"I can't understand what there saying." Miroku whispered. "Do you think _I_ can?" asked Kagome. "Shut up I'm trying to listen." Shippo said. "To what, Bark bark, bark bark bark?" Sango asked angrily.

They where all trying to listen but ended up arguing until Snow walked away and Inuyasha yelled at them.

**Though the barking is so amazing here is what there saying in English**

"What you look'n at?"

"Nothing. Why are you so mean?"

"Cuz I wanna!"

"You must've had a pretty bad childhood."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're a half demon, is that why?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I can tell."

Sigh "Ya that's why."

"You still don't have to be mean."

"Your one to talk, how long you been alive, three months, four?"

Sigh "That's not the point."

"Then what is, _the point._"

"Just because something bad happened to you in the past doesn't mean you should act like that."

"What'd you know?"

"A lot more then you, obviously."

"Come on. A little pup like you, know more then _me_."

Pause

"So...do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not. You can talk to me."

"Maybe later."

"Why not now?"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"Just want you to know you can talk to me."

"I DON'T WANNA!!!"

"Well, still, you can."

"Just Shut Up, you little bitch!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Well...ya."

"It wasn't very good."

"Well...SHUT UP!!!"

dog laugh "You're funny."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

"_You_ shut up!!!"

The small white dog walked away from Inuyasha. "WILL YOU JUST GET OVER HERE?!" Inuyasha yelled to everyone hiding behind the bushes, causing them to fall backwards.

The three of them walked over to the blazing flames. "What did you talk about?" Shippo asked the annoyed half demon.

"Shut up."

"What I say?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said clogging Shippo on the head. Shippo cryed and cryed until...

"SIT BOY!"

Thump

Snow, who was about two yards away, laughed and laughed. "Rar rar rar rar rar rar rar (That's what I call girl power)"

"shut up."

( I know Inuyasha isn't supposed to talk dog, but in my story he can. If you don't like it go running to ya mommy! This might not have anything to do with the story but, I know my friend Veronica is going to read this, and just to taunt her I want to tell all of you this. She is married to Kouga and has 16 children. I told you I would tell the world of your romance! Evil laugh. I'll update soon, please review.)


	2. Note

Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally got word back!! Just in time for the holidays. I'll have a new chapter out soon but here I'm just gonna tell ya what happened. Not a long story but pretty pathetic. Ya see, I found this really cool song on the internet so I downloaded it to my real one player. I also put it on a C.D. Well, you know what happens next. My computer gets trashed and losses all memory, including Microsoft word. Now I think I'll work on the chapter. K. Oh, and I still have the infected C.D. Think I'm gonna infect my school's computer. Tha'll be fun.


	3. A very Snowy Christmas

I'm back! Some things I need to tell ya before the big Christmas special. First, I have nothing agents the other December holidays. I just don't know anything about them. O.k. now, sorry to say I'm getting rid of the ra ra talking. Takes to long to write, so now whenever something is said in barks these things will be around the words .

** A very Snowy Christmas **

By Me and Tiss Ring-gull

The world was cold, and icy snow covered the land. chomp Snow was trying to eat the falling ice crystals. "Stop it you fucken bitch" Inuyasha yelled.

Is this the "snow" I was named after?

"Yes."

Will it go away soon?

"Yes!"

Come on. the little dog barked, licking Inuyasha it's... cr-i-st-muss "It's called **Christmas**!" the hanyou snapped "cri-s-mas!"

"Inuyasha! Snow!" Kagome called "I'm going!" The two dogs walk over.

"Explain it to me again." Miroku asked "Why does a fat man in red break into peoples houses?"

"And how do his "rain deer" fly?" Sango added.

"The reindeer are magic. Besides it doesn't matter."

"Kagome, should we get you presents too?" (Shippo)

"If you want to you can."

"How long ya gonna be gone for?" (Inu)

"About a month."

"Why!?!?" (everyone)

"I'm going through new year!"

"What's that?"

"Doesn't matter, oh and Inuyasha, my mom said you could join us if you wanted."

Blink "Uuuuuuh…" Inuyasha looked down at Snow who looked absolutely heartbroken "Sure."

The dog demon started to walk to the well but Snow jumped on it and began to growl. Stay here! the pup said in a low grrr.

"What the hell?! Get off."

Never! The dog never stopped showing her teeth, as Inuyasha lifted her by the neck to the ground. Then she tried to chew the well till it broke.

Inuyasha kicked her away and jumped in, soon after came Kagome.

Snow wouldn't leave the well. She sat in the spot Inu always does and whenever someone came over it would end like this:

"Hay Snow wanna come and play?"

"Grrrrr."

"I know you like Inuyasha but I-"

"Grrrr! Bark bark bark bark!"

Scratching Chasing tearing human/demon flesh

Snow had been there for about, wait, let me see my watch…8 hours! Wow it's getting late! Anyways, she was there for along without food or water. She didn't even play in the snow!!!

Snow then looked down the well.

'I wonder?' The pup jumped down. Downer and downer through what seemed to be a space of nothingness and hit the ground rather softly.

After twelve minutes of ripping at the walls of the well, Snow decided to grab the rope that was hanging down.(Why didn't she notice it before…no one knows. And I'm the writer)

She got herself out of the well and skipped out into Kgome's world. The pup looked into a window and saw Inuyasha and Kagome decorating a tree.

I know! Snow wagged her tail till it almost fell off I'll find him a present!

The little dog walked herself around town and found one of those stands with cards on it. Kagome had taught her to read (Trust me it gets a lot stranger. Just wait) and Snow went around reading cards.

She pulled one out that on the front said "Friendships" with a picture of two white huskies sleeping on one another.

Inside it said "last a bark time." Snow wasn't really happy, but took it anyway. Ya see, the "Bark" it said meant "long" (How can she tell?) and Snow didn't agree, but she knew what to do.

Then she went off looking for a gift.

Every time she found a good present for Inuyasha some human took it away. She wasn't trying to steal it, she just was.

Feeling bad Snow walked into the freeze covered woods. Suddenly she tripped. Her tail wagged like crazy! This is it!

Snow fixed up her gifts and went to Kagome's house. They where singing songs, well… not Inuyasha. She scratched on the door, but not even Inu herd her behind all of the bad singing.

"Howwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

Inuyasha perked up, as did everyone else. Kagome's mother walked up to the door and opened it, reviling the white pup for all to see.

"Snow?!" (Kag & Inu)

Snow happily walked over to Inuyasha with the card in her mouth.

Take it.

Inuyasha looked over the card and smiled. Snow (somehow, don't ask me) crossed out the word bark for the word, well, bark. Making it "Friendships last a life time."

It get's better! (No it really does!!)

Snow walked back outside. When she returned, she was rolling a beautiful toy ball inside.

For you.

The hanyou took the gift but put it aside. Snow's grin left, that is, until Inuyasha grabbed Snow for a big (unexpected) Christmas hug.

**WASN'T IT PRITTYFUL!!!!!!** On behalf of Tiss Ring-gull, happy **Chriss-ma-hana-quansa-ka.** Good night all you freaks and freakets.


	4. What will Snow do next?

Glad so many people love my fic. I already know what will happen in the end so is hard to make up new stuff. Don't worry the end isn't coming any time soon. But it would help if you could tell me some ideas. If your wondering why it took me so long. It's 'cause I GOT FOR STORYS OUT AT ONCE! Don't think I'm crazy (Though I might be.) I have a million other inu fics in my head. Like one where Inuyasha's necklace brakes and he gets all evil! And another one where Inutashio come's back to life and is as dence as Inuyasha! (Inutashio

It has been six days since Kagome and Inuyasha got back. (They sent Snow back early.) The snow was slowly melting but the icy chill of winter was strong.

Snow skipped along the path. "Stop being so damn happy." Inuyasha said, holding his gift tight. It's hard not to be happy when your around 

Kagome, Miroku and Sango where afue feet behind them looking at the card, trying to figure out what the difference between Bark and bark is.

Kagome then looked up far into the distance. "A jewel shard."

"A shard! Where!" Inuyasha yelled

"Over there!" Kagome pointed to a village not to far away it seemed peaceful. "Are you sure?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head.

They ran there and found everything fine. "I don't see anything. Are you sure there's a jewel?"

"There is. We just have to find it."

After Inuyasha was convinsed to leave his ball in the safty of Kagome's backpack, they split up. Kag with Shippo, Miroku with sango and Inuyasha with, music that goes : dum dum Dum DUM! Snow.

What are we doing? Inuyasha had forgotten to explain the whole, Shikon No Tama, Naraku, Kikiyo thing to Snow.

"Tell you later. Just help me look for a shard of the sacred jewel."

The sacred jewel? Why are you looking for that? 

"Doesn't matter."

People along the streets where whispering about the sight of a demon talking to a small dog. Inuyasha heard but ignored it.

I know where it is. 

"WHA!" Inuyasha said angerly "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!"

I don't see why it matters. 

"Where is it!"

Below us. 

Inuyasha looked down. The ground did seem a bit shaky.

Now it's moving over there. 

Snow looked to another street. The one Kagome was supposed to be patrolling. "Kagome." He said rushing to the spot.

Hay! Wait for me! 

Snow chomped onto Inuyasha's foot to make him stop going fast. "Owww. Ow. Oww." Inuyasha turned his head slowly but angrily to Snow "What the HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!"

To make you stop. 

"Ya did more then that." The two looked at his foot that was bleeding. Sorry. 

They **walked** to the place to find…nothing. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "It's underground." She answered.

"How are we gonna get it out?"

Snow saw something small and pink pock out of the ground.

"I don't know. I thought you'd know."

Snow walked up to it and scrached it with her paw.

"Why would I know!"

It wiggled so Snow did it again.

"You just…grrr."

Alittle more pocked out.

"Maybe we should get the others?"

Another pink, wiggly thing came out of the ground where Inuyasha was.

"That sounds go- ooooooooooooo…"

A giant worm demon burst out of the ground and lifted Inuyasha into the air. In a second Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran over.

Inuyasha was thrown off the beast. He fell through the roof of a building.

Hay! Snow barked angely I thought you where my friend! Take this! chomp Snow took a bite of it but let go. Blegh! You taste nasty! 

Inuyasha ran out of the house that he destroyed and pulled out his sword. "Backlash wave!" he yelled swinging his fang. (He was showing off.)

The demon was cut into peaces. Kagome walked over and picked up the jewel shard out of a slice of the demon.

"Got it."

"That was a quick battle." Sango said with a dazed look on her face. Snow ran cheerfully up to Inuyasha. That was cool! Do it again! Do it again! 

Inuyasha put his hand on his shoulder. There was blood gushing out of a huge cut. "How did you get that!?" Miroku (stupidly) asked.

"WHEN I FELL THROUGH THE DAMN ROOF!!!! WHEN ELSE!!!!!!"

It's alright! I know you'll be o.k.

"Go…away you…little, bi-"

Inuyasha passed out.

(Now I will tell you how it happened…if…it where in SLOW MOTION! His eyes went white. Inuyasha's hand drooped from his shoulder, the blood still dripping. He -slowly- fell to the ground with the dum Dum DUM music in the background. In a second the blood from his shoulder had formed a puddle on the ground. Now back.)

"Inuyasha!" Kgome screamed running over to him.

He woke up hours later. (not remembering what they did while he was unconscious. Witch was…dragging him all the way to Kiaday's hut, bandaging him, Shippo decorating his bandages with his crayons along with sticking a little peace of the worm demon in his foot bandage.)

Your up! Snow happily barked.

Inuyasha got up and thought about what had happened. He looked at Snow. "How can you sense jewel shards?" All pups can. 

Inuyasha looked around the room. "Where is everybody?" Oh Yeah! They thought someone took the jewel shards and went out looking. Don't worry, I took them. 

"Why the Hell'd ya do that?!"

I'll show you tomorrow 

Inuyasha just shrugged and laid back down.

That night was pretty normal. That is, if you don't count when Miroku spied on Kagome and Sango taking a bath. To me that sounds normal.

It was about eight and Snow was looking through Kag's backpack. She had alerdy eaten…five bags of chips, one uncooked ramin, eight candy bars and two lollypops.

She found a big bag that was labeled "Big treat for Shippo." She ripped the bag open and sniffed it. It smelled like meat and looked like a four armed octopus. She guzzled them all down.

Inuyasha glanced at Snow who had happily come back from her snack-rade. "You still need to give back the shards."

I will… 

What'd ya think. It took me a while but It's done. Comments, (Kind) criticism, ideas. All are welcome. But if I get even One flame, JUST ONE! You, will, die. A slow and painfull deth (That has something to do with monkeys). YOU GOT THAT!!! (Sorry to say, right now I'm hyped up on sugar so ignore this) GRR. GASP…gasp? Am I making the gasp sound or saying the word? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Just a Note: help me!

NEED IDEAS! I tried and tried to make the next chapter but nothing seemed good. I really need help! Any ideas! I think something should happen with the Shikon on tama but I don't know what? (I like calling it the shikon no tama. It makes me feel smart……smarter, I meant smart-_er_.)

Help me! Anyone! Is anyone there! Come on people! The real reason I was having trouble is that I couldn't think of anything funny that can happen. My mind's kinda strange. The only thing, that I can think of, that's a good story is the one planed to be last. And It wouldn't be able to change into anything else. But there might be a sequel.

HELP!


	6. Was is just the alcohol?

Finally. I got an idea for another chap, no ones reviewed for my help chap so if you do later I'll still use the ideas. I still **_need_** the ideas.

"I need to go back for supplies." Kagome said standing at the well "Snow you wanna come?"

Bark! Bark! You bet! Snow ran to the well wagging her tail. "How can she get through anyway?" (Inu) "I'm not sure."

Snow jumped down. "Hay, wait for me!" Kag jumped down too.

They landed in Kagome's time and with not too much trouble (Flashback: "You brok the rope!" – "Can you jump out? Good, now help me. No! Don't walk away!") they got out of the well.

"I'm home!"

"Oh. Hay Kagome." Sota said playing video games "Hay! Snow!"

Rarff! Hay! Snow sniffed the air. She walked into the kitchen. "Where ya going?" Kagome asked following.

On the table there where four plates filled with good food. _Where_. "NO!" Kag said running in on Snow eating her third plate "Stop! Bad dog! Sit!"

"Oh my!" Kagome's mother stepped in. "I'm sorry mom. I'll get her off." Kagome dragged Snow from the table.

"Kagome." Her mother said looking at the ruined meal "Dogs can't digest foods like humans. She might get sick. Take her to the vet."

Blink Blink "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"If your sure."

"Sorry 'bout diner."

"It's alright. I'll just go to the store and get something else."

"I'll go. It's my fault, and besides, I need to get some stuff anyway."

"Okay."

Kag left to the store with Snow. "Please don't eat anything that'll cost me money." "Rarf rar rarf…bark?" Food is good…Money? "Good." They where there.

"Come on." They walked inside the store. Kagome walked down an eile (I'm a bad speller. Is that right?) and expected Snow to do the same.

Of course, the pup went over to another instead. OoooOO. Along the eile where many different types of, alcohol.

Hmm? Wonder what this is. Snow knocked over a bottle of Saki (real strong alcohol drink from Japan) and licked up some. Mmmm… She kept drinking, and drinking.

You can guess what happened next. Moooooan. I don't feel so good. Snow dragged herself around the store. A man picked her up.

"Excuse me, did anyone lose a dog." Kagome ran out from an eile holding a bunch of ramin. "Snow!"

"Is this dog yours?" he asked handing Snow to Kag. "Yes, thank you." "Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr." Hooooowwwwwwwddy. 

She paid for the soup and walked out of the store. "Sorry Snow but your too much trouble. I'm gonna send you back."

"Rarim ru rur rarfer" You look so pretty 

Kag sent her home. Drunk. "Hay. Whats wrong Snow?" asked inu. I feel wonderful! Is that a birdy? 

"You reek of saki! Did Kagome let you drink some?"

Ha ha! Like she'd _let_ me. But yeah! 

"Just take it easy."

Snow started to walk randomly through the woods. Her sight got blurry for a moment, then cleared up. A boy walked up to her.

"Hello. My name is Shinta." He said smileing at her then just walking back on his way. (WARNING! The story from this point on gets pretty strange.)

Snow kept wondering around and all of a sudden a black dog came up next to her. "Hello." He said in human talk.

"GET BACK HERE SHAGURE!" a orange cat came running and the dog ran away, chased by the cat.

(Things only got stranger.) Snow felt a bit better and took a drink at a near by stream that she didn't remember ever being there.

Across the stream she saw four wolfs run by; a gray, a white, and two brown, one light one dark; followed by a giant robot shooting lazars at it.

blink blink

"I didn't think I got that drunk."

She herd music from behind her and whipped around to see two boys (Dark and diskie from DNAngel) one holding a boom box, the other break dancing.

Aaahhhhhhhhhhh! Snow ran as fast as she could back to the village. It was dark. Just before she reached it she saw what looked like a girl riding a broomstick across the crescent moon.

Yeah! I finally got another chap out. I really need ideas. Please help me. Hope you like this chap. Took a while. Review, and help me. No really, I **_NEED_** **_HELP!_** Bye.


	7. Not a good idea

**_Hope you like the chap. Sorry for the wait._**

Kagome had just come back from a 3 day stay at her time and the gang is having lunch (Late lunch. 4:00. this is important). Hmmmm…?> "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asks Snow while gulping the last of some raman.

I'm thinking of something I can give you.>

"Wa! What! Your still doing this "gift thing" I thought it was over on Christmas!"

Nope. Someone as great as you diserves a lot more.>

"Uhhh…? Thanks?"

'm gonna look for inspiration elsewhere.> Snow trotted off into the woods.

Everyone just stared at her walking off. "That was unexpected. Are you gonna go after her?" Miroku asked.

"NO WAY! That bitch is a major pain! She can go to hell for all I care."

3 hours pass

Still nothing. Snow said sitting down deep **deep** into the forest. I hope they come to find me.

YAWN (not snow)

What was that.> Snow walked to where it came from. "Good night Lord Sesshomaru" she herd a girl say. All she could see was a strange fluffy thing at the side of a tree.

"_OoooOOoo! _O.O_ That would be a great gift!"_ (Snow thoughts)

(Snow) YAWN First, a short nap.>

after 15min

Wow. I was sleeper then I thought. Now for the gift!> Snow slowly walked out of the bushes. She rubbed up against the "fluffy" thing. Nice and soft. Perfect>

GRAB Snow slowly dragged it away. (For some reason) It's owner (Sesshy) didn't notice (I don't know why?)

2 hours later (9:00)

"Hay, where've you be-nnnn! IS THAT SESSHOMARU"S TAIL!" Inuyasha said

"Oh no!" (Kag)

I don't know. I found it in the woods and just took it. It's for you.>

"WAAAA! YOU GODDA BE KIDDING!" (Miroku)

"This won't end well" kag

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!"

I don'no. Who's Sesshomaru anyway?>

"Your so dead."

Wa?>

"When Sesshomaru finds out hill kill you damn it!"

You'll protect me.>

"Sure, go ahead and think that."

That's all for now. Hope you like the chap. Can any of my reviewers for this fic actually help me with ideas! All you do is ignore me! Every time I ask! COME ON! **NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTILL SOMEONE EVEN ACKNOWLEDGES THAT I'M ASKING!**


	8. Gimmy my tail, part one

This is my best story EVER! Oh and thanks for the ideas! I so will use them! But for now, the chap's thought up by me and me alone. Oh and sorry to those who like Sesshy (That includes me) 'cus I make him kindda kiddish. But who honestly wouldn't like that?

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Jonkin said, walking up Sesshy.

"Yes? What is it?" He answered yawning and sleepy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your…" Rin pointed at Sesshomaru's shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL!" Fluffy yelled looking over his shoulder without seeing his tail.

"Wh- WHERE IS IT! MY…MY TAIL! WHO WOULD WANT TO…" Sesshomaru pause for a moment "IN-U-YA-SHA!"

Many miles away Inuyasha saw birds scattering and herd Sesshomaru's call. "That isn't a good sign." Inuyasha said twitching.

"At lest we know he's coming." Miroku said being stupidly happy.

"Maybe if we just give him it back he won't try to kill Snow." Kagome added. "I doubt that." Sango said "Just because it's Sesshomaru you can tell that this won't end well."

Sango got a blank look on her face and turned to slap Miroku. "I always thought that it was attached to him." Shippo said poking Sesshy's tail.

"Me too…" Miroku said as he started to poke it too "This thing is really soft."

Inuyasha… Snow said looking up to him Do you _really_ not like the gift? "Waaa-! Are you honestly asking me that!"

Nodds

Sweat drop

"**IN-U-YA-SHA!"** Yelled a very mad figure stepping out of the forest **"Give me it BACK!"**

"uhh? Sesshomaru you don't understa-" Inuyasha said backing up, holding Sesshy's tail. "MY TAIL!" Sesshomaru said in the evilest way Inuyasha's ever herd.

Leave Inuyasha alone! Snow barked jumping in-between the two Inuyasha's the best friend ever and you're just a big bully!

"He took my tail!"

No he didn't! I did but I didn't know it was yours. I'm sorry.

"Well…gimmy it back."

Inuyasha handed it to him. Fluffy hugged his tail and mumbled something like "Yes. You're safe now. Daddy's here. I wove you too. Yes I do. No one gonna hurt you any-more. Not as long as daddy here."

Everyone stares at Sesshomaru

"…!"

"I…cough…I'm leaving now." With that Sesshomaru walked away, but Inuyasha herd him quietly say "I don't care what day tink, I wove you."

After 7 minutes of strangely standing and doing nothing everyone broke out in laughter.

"I'll get you for this"

Yeah! I made a cliffy! anoncervoice What will Sesshomaru do for revenge? Find out next chapter on... Inuyasha!


	9. Sesshy's weakness

This is my best fic ever! I'm gonna tell you all the nick-names I came up for Sesshomaru: Fluffy, Sesshy, Lordfluff, LordS, Lord-o-westlands, big-inu-bro, puppy lord, shomaru, and lastly… long-name-that-starts-with-S. I don't think I'll use them all, I just wanted to make a list. If you can think of anything else to call him tell me.

Sesshomaru came back to the clearing to meet Rin, Jokin, and Ah-um. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you run to in such a hurry!" Jokin asked.

Sesshy didn't answer.

"Um, I see you got your tail back. To bad for whoever stole it, I'm glad I wasn't them when you came around."

Sesshomaru stopped and thought about that. _I did let that pup off easy. _ _If I don't do anything he might do it again. Damn, I knew I should have done something! I know, I'll go back, and teach him a lesson!_

Sesshomaru started to look mad. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said. Lordfluff ran back off into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so unlike him." Kagome said after 17.4 minutes of laughter. "Or was it?" Miroku added. "What do you mean by that." Inuyasha asked. "Oh nothing, nothing."

So that was Sesshomaru? He didn't seem so bad. 

"…your right. I expected him to do something a bit more drastic." Inuyasha said as a dark looking Sesshy walking out of the woods behind him.

"The dog…" he said quietly "It…must……DIE!"

"Wa… What the HELL! I DIDN"T MEAN **_THAT_** DRASTIC!"

He's kidding, right? 

"You wish." Sango said. "Hmmm…" Miroku mumbled "I wonder…"

"The dog." His eyes started to flash between red and wight.

"Now this is more of what I'd expect." Inu)

"Now dog, meet your do-" Fluffy turned around to see Miroku holding his tail.

"Miroku? What are you doing?" Shippo (Who han't been in this chap yet)

"I have a plan." He whispered

"uh-oh"

"Sesshomaru, go away and leave Snow alone or I'll suck your tail into my wind tunnel." said Miroku in an evil way.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Sesshomaru said almost crying.

Miroku grabbed the beads on his arm.

"No, No don't!" he said, then he went back to being mad "Give it to me or you shall meet an early grave!"

"Ummm, uhh… gulp n-no."

Inuyasha sliced away alittle of it's fur and Sesshy looked absolutely stunned. "Y…y…you…" he stammered.

"Next time it's ribbons. So back off."

He stood perfectly still with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever! "Inuyasha! Just make him go away!" Sango whitspered to Inuyasha.

"Lemme have some fun first." He answered with an evil grin "Now, jump up and down with one foot."

"Do you honestly think…" Sesshy stopped. Inuyasha sliced alittle more of it's fur off. Sesshomaru started to hop. "I said with one foot." Fluffy raised one foot, kept jumping and put his head down in shame.

Just then Jokin, Rin and Ah-Uhm came. "L-LORD **SESSHOMARU!**" Jokin yelled. "J-JOKIN! RIN! AHH! OH! It-it's not!" He whipped around blushing. (A/N:Yes Sesshy blushing!)

"Lord Sesshomaru? What are you…?"

Fluffy ran into the woods grabbing his tail before he left. Inuyasha swore he saw him cry as he snatched his tail.

Another chapter where Sessh is made a fool of. Will he ever get his revenge. I thin not. I mean with such a dumb weakness, the only thing that will happen if he even considers revenge is that he'll be made a bigger fool of. Poor puppy lord.


	10. INUYASHA'S MEAN and miroku's stupid

"Yesterday was weird." Inuyasha said eating some candy Kagome gave him.

I feel bad for Sesshomaru. 

"Wa-what? But he was going to kill you!"

Yeah. But it was only because I took his tail. It meant a lot to him. And it was mean that you threatened it! 

"Your right, it would have been better to just let him kill you. But it sure was funny."

"I wish I could understand Snow." Shippo said sucking on a lollipop "Your conversations don't make much sense one sided."

"Actually, you can guess what Snow said in that one." Miroku added.

"Really, what." Kagome said looking really interested.

"Well, lets see." He started thinking "First she said … _"to bad for Sesshomaru"_" They all looked at Inuyasha to find out if he was right.

"Something like that."

"woooooooowwwwww…"

"Okaaayy…" Sango said seeming uninterested " Whet else did she say?"

"hmmmm. This is gonna be harder. After words Inuyasha said _"your right"_ about "_letting him kill you"_ so … she must have said Why did you save me."

"I guess that makes sense." Sango said and shrugged.

"Was I right!" Miroku asked really excited.

Inuyasha looked at how anxious they were and laughed. "Yep, you got it right. That's _exactly_ what she said."

WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! THAT"S NOT WHAT I SAID! TELL THE TRUTH! 

"what she say now?" kag asked

"Probably something about how amazing it is that I guessed right." THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! TELL THEM WHAT I SAID! 

no way. And you, can't do anything about it. 

Snow ran up and started knowing on Inuyasha's arm. if that's the best you can do, then I feel really sorry for you. 

"What's wrong with Snow Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Uhhh… her teeth hurt."

"oh…… then why's she chewing your arm?" kag added

"It…helps?"

"she looks, mad?" Shippo

"She's just in pain. Leave her alone."

Snow let go of Inuyasha. INUYASHA IS BEING A JERK! 

"I think Snow's trying to tell us something?" Shippo said getting really close to Snow "What is it girl? What?"

STOP INUYASHA'S CHAIN OF LIES! 

Inuyasha broke out in laughter. "Hahahahaha…" "What's so funny?" Kagome asked "What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"I'll guess!" Miroku yelled out happily "Based on what Inuyasha said, that she's just complaining. Don't worry about her."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

"Yep, right again."

NO! 

yes 

NO! 

yes 

NO! 

yes 

NOOOOO! 

yessss 

this went on for hours an hours until every one went to sleep.

I was going to make more yes, nos but that would have just been stupid. **Next chaps preview **(yeah, I decided to make previews) **_Naraku comes in! WHAT WILL HE DO TO SNOW! What will snow do to him?_**


	11. Sit, Roll over, kidnapp

Sorry that it's comeing out so late. My computer crashed… again…(ya know it seems to happen a lot…grrr)but it's here now so… enjoy

A poisonous insect flew to Naraku. "so, Inuyasha has a new pet does he." He said with a laugh "let's take advantage of this new companion."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the **last time! ROLL OVER!**"

Snow sniffed a beetle, then looked back to Kagome and barked say again?

Sigh "This is way to annoying." Kagome threw Snow the dog treat and layed back in defeat "Inuyasha, do you think you can help?"

"Wa? What was that?" he answered after two minutes of trying to yank his head out of the near empty dog yum-yum box "And do you think you can get more of these treats, where kindda running low."

Grrr "I _said_ **help me train Snow or we'll say s-i-t instead of down when we teach her that!**"

GULP "All you had to do was ask."

"haha. That's teaching him Kagome." Shippo said, right before the hanyou gave him a rather large lump on the head.

"haha." hay snow, ya wanna learn some of our language?

sure; is _that_ what she was trying to do?

Yeah. Now, when she says "roll over" she wants you to jump. Got it?

Got it, "roll over", jump. What else.

When she says "sit" she wants you to growl really loud, and make yourself look mean.

Why?

I don't know, why should I understand her.

Anything else?

No, that should be fine for now. Inuyasha smiled "Try now Kagome."

"Okay, roll over."

Snow jump

"Inuyasha!"

"A..- Bu-- I didn- I o…"

"SIT BOY"

THUD

Snow started growling viciously at Kagome. "Wha- whats wrong with her?" She asked backing off with fear.

"I don't know maybe she's mad beacues-"

Just then Kagura came from the skys off her giant feather. "Hello there Inuyasha." She said with an evil grin.

"What do you want! And why are you here!" Sango asked grabbing her boomerang (What's it called? I don't remember!)

"Your cute new pet I just wanted to take her for a walk!" Kagura snatched up Snow and took off into the sky.

"Oh no!" Kagome said as the wind demon flew away with the yapping little dog. Inuyasha had already started trying to fallow them, but he lost there trail.

"Damn! Why the hell would Naraku want her?" he said growling up at the clear sky "She's useless! How could she help him! Other then sabitashing my great plan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura came in with Snow at hand. "I got the dog as you requested, but… what do you have planned for her?"

"You shall see I good time." He answered takeing the pup from her. All the while Snow was barking LET ME GO! WHEN INUYASHA GETS HERE YOUR IN FOR IT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

"Don't worry pup. We shall be good friends now then won't we."

NO WAY! U-UU. NOT A CHANSE! SORRY! YOUR WAYYYY TO EVIL AND UGLY AND DARK AND STINKY! TALK ABOUT YOUR BAD ODERS! YOU REAK! YOU SERIOUSLY NEED A BATH!

"Now kagura." Naraku said holding up Snow "Make this little credien stop THAT **INFERNAL BARKING!**"

Ha ha! I know, not much naraku, but I still think it was good. **Next chapter: _Inuyasha comes to save Snow. But who really needs the saveing? AND HOW DOES SIT AND ROLL OVER FIT INTO THIS!_**


	12. Naraku is insane

Damn, you don't have to threaten me. I make new chappys as soon as I can. Fanfic's aren't my life ya know!

"Inuyasha, do you think you can track her?" Sago asked

"Yep, she left a clear trail right to Naraku this time." He answered

"Yes, but he probably did that on purpose. He wanted us to fallow. The true question is what is his plan this time?" Miroku added, suddenly getting slapped on the face after grouping a serine someone.

"We better make sure little Snow is okay." Kagome said, riding Inuyasa's back "Even if you _did_ make her mad at me." Kag glared at her horsey (Inuyashahorsey. get it, riding on his back giggle)

After alittle while where nothing really went on other then Sango pushing Miroku off Kirara because he did something far too much. He wasn't aloud back on and ended up being dragged by Inuyasha.

When they finally got there, Kagura was outside a radiant castle waiting for them. "Oww…" Miroku moaned "Next time can I ride your back or something..?"

"Not a chance."

"So, you've finally arrived." Kagura said in a taunting manner "Come for your little doggy I see. Looks like you've gone soft."

"You shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword "Just give us Snow back! Or else!"

"Yeah! Besides, he's not soft, just a little sensitive." Kagome yelled back (partly getting pay back)

"Hay!"

"Lets end the witty banter, and start the battle!" Kagura readied for battle and all prepared for a brutal fight.

"Halt." Naraku said coming out of his castle "Let them in, I want to give them something."

"Uhh… yes master Naraku."

The five fallowed Naraku and Kagura deep into the castle, no one trusting the villains. "Now…" Naraku said opening a door "TAKE THIS LITTLE PEST AND GO!"

Snow leaped out of the room barking non-stop OH INUYASHA! I KNEW YOU'D COME! YEAH! YEAH! NOW LET'S GO! WHOEVER THIS GUY IS, HE REALLY STINKS! AND I MEAN BAD! POOR SOME WATER ON HIM OR SOMETHING PLEASE! 

"This THING'S BEEN DRIVING ME MAD!" Naraku screamed "DOES IT NEVER SOTP BARKING! TAKE IT AWAY! JUST TAKE IT AWAY!"

There was a pause. Then everyone, including Kagura, broke out in total and complete hysterical laughter.

"Fine! Laugh if you wish! I don't care, long as you take that beast with you when you leave!"

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." Inuyasha said evilly

WHAT! DON'T LEAVE ME! 

don't worry. inu whispered, I'm tricking him. Everyone else knew what he was up to and played along.

"Yes, we could just let you keep her." Miroku added picking up and holding out the dog.

"No! NO! KEEPTHATTHINGAWAYFROMME!" Naraku yelled, falling backwards and talking so fast his words mixed together.

"then give us the jewel shards or you better learn to love barking, cuz there'll be a lot of it in your future." Kag said

"**I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"** he answered, cowering in a corner.

"**WHAT!**" everyone screamed back.

"**That Evil dog took them and I don't know where they are!"**

Snow! Where are the jewel shards? 

"You speek dog!" Kagura and Naraku asked in perfect harmony.

Umm… I buried some jewels somewhere outside. Snow answered cocking her head.

"there outside buried!"

Everyone ran outside (Naraku actually sorta walked, staying a good 3feet away from Snow at all times) and saw thousands of holes everywhere outside and going into the woods!

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Uhhh, Kagome, where is the jewel?" Shippo asked for the group.

(A/N: haha! Did you think this was gonna be one of those times where they dug up every hole and found it in the last one. No, but close.)

sweat drop "Well, there's one in every hole, about 5 feet down each."

"Wow. Naraku sure had a lot didn't he?" Sango commented

"How did such a tiny dog manage to bury so many so deep in such a small amount of time, and still drive a super powerful and evil demon like Naraku completely insane?" Miroku asked.

"Multitasking." Naraku answered once he caught up, still staying away from the pup "He barked and howled nonstop and at one point buried me!" Naraku was on the floor, at this point, grabbing his head mumbleing "Oh the inhumanity! I thought I was evil, but her…HER… she is the ultimate darkness! Capable of driving and creature to the brink of suicide! Why me? WHY ME?"

And at that point everyone ignored Naraku's rambling and started digging up shards.


	13. Naraku is insane:part2

Yay! I can do replies! I never did replies before! Weee!

DarkInuHanyou: Thankes! But what does ROFLMAO mean? I know RollOnFloorLauhing, but what's the MAO stand for?

mikeala12: I love having fans!

AriesGal: okay, though it sounds totally awesome to have a plastic lunch bag to hit people with, if you hit me with it, it will just take longer for a new chap to come out! I mean come on, I'll be knocked out or have a bump and won't go near the computer until I'm better. And besides, I'LL HIT YOU BACK WITH MY WAX RHINO! Yes, I do have a wax rhino and I am willing to hit you with it.

To think I wasn't even gonna end it there. Yep, I wrote more but it got erased (because of my dumb ass sister!). Actually I'm sorta glad, now I can make more with mentally disturbed Naraku in it. I'm in a good mood. This is chapter…uh… it's 13…? Right? My computer says it's 12, but that didn't include the Christmas one but then again maybe… continues rambling on while you start reading whatever chapter it is

Naraku, Kagura, and (the person who happened to appear after the work was done) Kanna were staring down Inuyasha and the gang (you know like those angled seens where they show a close up of both sides and then a seens of both of them with the wind blowing and nobody moving).

Inuyasha's team had managed to dig up 27 shards (Of course Inuyasha got 26 of them) while poor Kagura (without anybody's help) only got 9.

"Now, putrid Inuyasha, give me back the jewel shards or prepare to feel my wrath!" Naraku said amazingly containing all but one twitch during the entire sentence.

"Yeah! Like I'd really be afraid of a stuttering fool like you!" Inuyasha laughed

"Hay! I d-didn't st-stut-stutter at all be-before!"

"…"

"Now, let's start this battle!" Naraku yelled shaking his fist in the air.

"But I don't wanna, I'm still tired after digging up all those jewel shards." Kagura whined half asleep.

"but, you only dug up 10…?" Kanna said in her normal, emotionless way.

"**YOU SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HELPED! WHERE WERE YOU ANYWAY!**" Kagura snapped with a sudden burst of energy.

COMEON! CANYOUSTARTTHEFIGHTALREADY! SHEESH! ALLYOUDOISTALKTALKTALK! CAN'TYOUEVERSHUTUP! 

Naraku looked blindly at the tiny dog. Everyone stared at him and when Inuyasha finally told Snow to zip it, nobody made a sound.

"uhh…master…Naraku…? Are… are, you…okay…?" Kagura slowly and quietly asked.

". . . ahhhhh!" Naraku ran away crying and yelling out things such as "ahhhhh! It was just with the talk but dog! WHYYYYYYY!" in a little kid way.

"Uhh… master Naraku!" kagura yelled reaching her hand out having no clue about wat to do.

Inuyasha and the gang where still stunned and couldn't even laugh (yet). Naraku, in his wild, crying rampage, tripped. Then they laughed.

"Master Naraku, you have fallen." Kanna said

Naraku kept running off into the woods. When Inuyasha and them finally stopped laughing Kagura and Kanna felt less shame in fallowing him.

"Good bye Snow." Kanna waved and then fallowed Kagura into the woods.

See ya! 

Everyone stared at the pup.

What? She's my friend. We had pie. 

Inuyasha sweatdropped as the others tried to figure out what she said.

I know it was short, but hay, it was supposed to be an add on to last chapter. Be glad it's even this long. (and the reason it took so long to come out is cuz I'm an idiot this week and forgot to put it up)


	14. Hello Kouga

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry 'bout the wait. My computer broke (I know its happened so many times by now you probably don't believe me but it's true, my com is crappy enough to break that many times.) I might be getting a new computer for Christmas so that would help…. Yep…I'll… just …start now…oh and Kouga comes in in this one. Another powerful fighter brought to his knees by a little mutt. Oh and since I want this to be slightly realistic, Snows grown and her head now can reach Inuyasha's knee. Wait, more stuff I godda say, the ball in this one isn't the one Snow gave Inuyasha for Christmas, but that is were I got the idea. Well, now I'm really REALLY starting.

Snow was jumping back and forth while Inuyasha held a squeaking rubber ball toy Kagome got.

THROWITAGAINTHROWITAGAINTHROWITAGAIN Snow yapped over and over until Inuyasha finally gave in and droopily threw the ball about 50ft away.

"Why'd you have to get this damn thing." Inuyasha asked, giving his arm a rest while Snow rushed off to get the ball. Inuyasha had huge bags under his eyes and was speeking mono-toned.

"I didn't think she'd like it this much!" Kag answered

(lemme give you a recap of what happened since last chap:

Kag got the ball four days ago and Snow played with it non-stop until Inuyasha got so fed up with it that he broke the ball.

Then of course Snow cryed…and cryed… and was soo utterly loud that Inuyasha Forced Kagome to go and get another one just so he could end up having to play fetch for the next 4 days straight.

Continuing)

Snow returns and drops the ball in Inuyasha's hand. THROWITTHROWIT THROWIT THROWITTHROWITTHROWITTHROWIT! 

A small cyclone starts to be seen in the distance. "Is that…" Sango said, not needing to finish.

Inuyasha smiled and threw the ball as hard as he could at the wolf demons face.

GEDABALLGEDABALLGEDABALLGEDABALL! Snow woffed running top speed to the balls target.

The ball hit Kouga on the head. He now had a red bump in the middle of his forehead and was on the ground wakening up from his attack.

"Aghh." He moaned "What hit me?" he picked up the ball "What the hell…?"

MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! 

Snow jumped right on Kouga and started attacking him. MYBALLMYBALL MYBALL MYBALL! 

Inuyasha laughed his ass off as everyone else just stood in shock.

"I- Inuyasha! " kag said "GO HELP HIM!"

"**HAHAHA**HAHAHA" Inuyasha stood up and tried to fight his laughter as he spoke "just…haha…just gimme a minute….HAHAHA**HAHAHA**!"

"INUYASHA! **SIT!**"

THUMP

"alright alright!" he answered pulling his face out of the ground "ya didn't haveto say sit."

He stood up and called out "COME!" Snow instantly ran over with the ball in her mouth. Kouga was on the ground dizzy from trying to fight off the tiny dog.

WHOWASTHAT? Snow said, still hyper and jumping around back and forth.

"He's…" Inuyahsa thought for a minute an evil monster. 

Snow was shocked she dropped he ball even REALLY! I ATACKED A MONSTER! 

"Yep."

wow. Snow shivered and turned back to see Kouga slowly getting up from the ground with the help of Kagome. W-why's he here. 

You see he…ummm…. Well he…uhh…. 

h-h-he wh-what? 

He…. Uhh… Inuyasha tried to remember something Kagome told him about called a "monster movie" he steals your soul! Inuyasha made to scariest face he could (witch was having his hands up and doing that thing where you can only see the white part of you eye. sorta like a zombie.)

Really! 

"Yep."

Snow turned to him and saw he was talking to Kagome and holding her hands. Oh no! Kagome! 

The dog started to ran back over to Kouga.

"Don't worry I'm fine. As if _I_ could _really_ be hurt by that furball of a dog" Kouga was telling Kagome.

"You worn't looking too well." She replyed

"Don't worry… I'm fi-" He stoped when he saw the pup running twords him "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kouga started to run away, chased by Snow. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" he yelled practically in tears.

Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing but this time the others joined in. Kouga was running away from a two and a half foot dog. And… she was keeping up with him!

GET BACK HERE YOU SOUL STEELER 

"I have no idea what your talking about!" he answered, understanding the dogs words.

"Wait, Kouga can speak dog too?" Miroku said breaking the chain of nearly endless laughter.

"I guess so… wolfs are k-9s too right?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was left to laugh alone.

"I never knew that." Sango commented

"Why didn't you?" Miroku asked glareing at Sango "You're a demon slayer. Shouldn't you know all about demons?"

SWEAETDROP (sango

"HELLO! CAN SOMEBODY SAVE ME ALREADY!" Kouga yelled destroying there off topic conversation/mindless dribble.

Hehe. Sorry bout shortness too. I just wanted to get one out. The next one'll be out soon to make up.


	15. Pointless confusion

…I decided to look back at my chapters and noticed something… HALF THE DAMN SYMBOLD I PUT IN MY CHAPS DON'T SHOW UP! NONE OF MY BORDERS! AND NONE OF THE OTHER WEIRD THINGGYS ON MY KEYBORD OTHER THEN REGULER KEYS! If you know why this might be happening, please tell me. And about my lateness… sorry. I don't even have any excuse. I'll just try to get them out fast as possible.

This chapter had pretty much no point whatsoever. It's gonna be like one of those really dumb tv shows that inside you hate it and yet you still watch it. I personally watch way to many of those. nodd

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm absolutely fine." Kouga said laying down covered in bandages from Kagome's time. He grabbed her hand "Do you honestly think a tiny pup like that could hurt me?"

"If he didn't hurt you, then why were you crying and running away?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"B-B-Because…because…" Kouga paused for a moment to think, and the a light bulb lit up in his head (even though if that did happen he not only would have no clue what it was he'd also probably get electric shock) "Because I didn't want to have Kagome there seeing me tear that pup limb from limb.

"Them why where you crying?"

"I was not!"

"Yes you where!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Not!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"When will they grow up?" Sango asked as they continued "WAS,NOTing" so long it would make my fanfic wayyyyy to long!

Can't we all get along? It was a simple misunderstanding and it's all behind us now, right? Snow said happily

"Aahhhhhhhh! Get that… that… that **thing** away from me!" Kouga said hideing behind Kagome.

Snow's eyes filled with widdle doggy tears. You… you're a bigg meany! and with that the dogg-i-dy dog (I call dogs many things) ran off into the forest!

"I think you hurt her feelings" Shippo said

"Why the hell should I care?"

"Because she was just apologizing." Miroku said

"Now I think you owe her an apology." Sango added

"I don't care about that dame dog and there's no way I'm apologizing to it for anything!"

Kagome shot him an "I'm sorta mad but mostly disappointed in you" look.

"Fine! I'll go find the twerp and say I'm sorry." Kouga said walking of in the woods after the pupp-a-de-dupp-a-de.

----------------------5minutes later-----------------------------

"Snowball, Snowflake, Snowhead!" Kouga yelled (thinking the name should have more to it then just "snow") "Snow use is more like it."

Then he saw the dog crying near a lake. She turned to the wolf demon in surprise. Wa-! Why are you here?

"I just wanna say that…" Kouga hesitated "that, I'm… sorry."

Really! You are!

"Yeah."

It's okay! I forgive you!

Kouga looked away, feeling really embarrassed and hoping to get back to Kagome soon.

Then all of a sudden Snow jumped on Kouga, licking his face. I'm so glad we worked this out honey! she said.

"What! What the! Worked what out! Wat honey!" Kouga freed himself and tried running away.

Come back here snuckimes!

Then Kouga turned into a cyclone and ran far far away. Snow happily walked back to camp.

"Hu? Where's Kouga?" Kagome asked.

Gone! Snow said turning to Inuyasha That was a great plan Inuyasha! You were right! He was so confused he ran away!

"So where is he Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Snow says he suddenly left right before she thought he was gonna say sorry."

"I wonder why?" Sango asked

"We'll probably never know." Miroku answered

I made Kouga act like Inuyasha some didn't I...? Well, Told you it had no point, I have a great idea for the next one so it should come out fast. _**Next chapter:** Snow goes to Kagome's time and ends up in a somehow familiar situation._ I know the summary don't make no sence, aperintly nether does the chapter according to my friend.


	16. Snow's adventure

I am here it inform you… that this chapter really has nothing to do with Inuyasha. … Well… it does… but not him as a person… more like … the show… yeah… that's right! If you have no clue what I'm talking about then you might actually be sane. nodd MIGHT! Now to continu- I don't Know the names of any of Kag's friends. I COULD look it up but I don't feel like it, so. Let's just start!

"Awww. What a cute dog!" said one of Kagome's friends. Kag was back in her time with Snow and all of Kagome's friends were pokeing and petting and hugging Snowy-wowy.

"Don't be so rough." Kagome said "She's not mine after all!"

"Who's is she?" Another friend asked

"She belongs to a friend of mine that I met in the hospital, he said he needed somebody to watch her for a little while so I said I could and …

(Truth is that Inuyasha thought is Snow was with him she'd remember the ball that "disappeared". So he made Snow go with Kag so she could forget all about it.)

"Well, I think we should get to school." The other friend said "Don't worry cooty puppy, we'll play more after school."

Kagome and her friends walked away. Snow went back into the house and saw Kag's mom.

"Awww, hello there. Would you like a yummy treat?" Snow perked up as Kagome's mom pulled out a box of "Meaty meat Milk Bones"

She reached in and pulled out a foot long dog bone; it was red and covered with some kind of meat sauce.

Snow's mouth watered. "Now you can have this…" She said holding out the bone just high enough that Snow couldn't reach "But, you only get one, so try making it last the whole day."

YEAH WHATEVER! JUST GIMMY IT! snowy barked

Kag's mom put it down and Snow stared at it with wonder. She slowly moved closer and picked it up. Then she slowly walked away with the giant bone in her mouth. Then… the weight was too much and she tilted to one side. (te hehe)

She got up and kept walking, looking for a good place to lay down and knaw on it all day until it became nothing more then a slobbery little stick, at witch point she would just eat it all in one bite.

(**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **From here on in the chap dog speak will be in quotes and in human. If you wanna know why, keep reading)

"I know! I'll go to that **_PARK_** thingy Kagome took me to." Snow said magically through the dog bone that was still in her mouth as she walked down the sidewalk "Yeah! Not a lot of people, very peaceful, plenty of fresh trees."

"OWW!"

All of a sudden Snow hit something. She looked up to see a brown box. She heard a small whimper from the inside.

"Hay? Who's there?"

She put her paws over and looked into the box to find a tiny black scared poodle puppy. "W-who a-a-are y-you?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"The names Snow. Are you okay?"

"Yyeah."

"Sorry bout bumping into your box. Wat's ya name anyway?"

"I-it's Puddles."

"Nice ta meet ya li-" Snow stopped talking when she suddenly realized her bone was gone "WhereditgoWhereditgo!" She looked around and accidentally knocked the box on it's side.

"Owww." Puddles said recovering from having the floor change places on him "What are you talking about?"

"Mybone! Wheresmy bone!"

"You mean that one over there?" He said looking at her bone at the curb of the street "I'll go get it for you."

Puddles started to run over to fetch the bone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Snow screamed randomly, causeing Puddles to stop right as he got to the bone, making it get pushed out to the middle of the street.

Snow and Puddles watched in horror as a car came up and broke the bone into millions of tiny peaces!

Tons of other dogs came up, getting all the scattered peaces and running off. "M-My bone!" Snow said heartbroken.

"Look! There's one peace left!" Puddles yelled.

But then out of the blue three more dogs came. A surprisingly black dash hound(wiener dog), a gray hound, and a itty bitty white Pomeranian.

The gray hound picked up the last peace and brought it to the dash hound. "Hay! Give that back!" Yelled Snow angrily.

"You snooze you lose." Said the gray hound.

"It belongs to me! So give it!" Snow snapped back.

"Sorry pooch, but it's mine. But don't worry. I won't eat it until I get all the peaces." The evil dash hound said mockingly.

"I don't care if you plan on shoving it up your ass! Your gonna give it back or else!" Snow said (she learned much from Inuyasha)

"Or else what?" he said back smirking.

"Or else this!" Snow said, lunging at the dash hound, just to be bitten sharply by the tall gray hound.

She whimpered I pain and Puddles came to her aid. The Dash hound just laughed and walked away.

"Arg! I'm gonna get my bone back. No matter what it takes." Snow said slowly standing up "And that pip-squeek's going down!"

"Do you have any idea who that is?"

"Yes! He's my moral enemy!"

"Yeah, well you _"Moral Enemy"_ happens to be **Devil**, the meanest, **STRONGEST**, dog around!"

"So?"

"SO? Picking a fight with him is total suicide! He'll destroy you!"

"Hm, I'm not so convinced."

"Fine do what you want, but don't get me involved."

"Okay then, time to go our separate ways."

"Wait, no, I mean… uhh… it's my fault the bone got broken, so… I should help you find all the peaces."

"If you say so."

(**ANOTHER NOTE:** This story lookin familiar? Well, this note is just me describing the dogs just in case you don't know what they look like, so if you know you can skip this. Well dash hounds, they have another name I can't spell so I won't embarrass myself by trying, anyway, they are well, wiener dogs, long, short legs, floppy ears. "Devil" is black, and he's unusually black because most dash hounds are brown.

Next there are gray hounds, there tall, gray, skinny, long necked, small headed, short fured dogs. Then there's Pomeranians! There literally puff balls. Picture a barking dust bunny! There always tiny, but this one's very, VERY tiny. Like puppy sized, small enough to fit in the palm of your hand comfortably and with extra room.

What else can I describe… Poodles! Small, this one's black, round heads, short yet still drag down floppy ears, and short curly fur, like Cory Mathews hair! And that wraps up my doggy expiation note. Bye, see ya next note)

They walk around randomly, and Snow (like Inuyasha) gets bored within… two minutes, three tops.

"You see anything?" She askes bored

"Nope."

"Do I see anything?"

"Nope."

"You see anything?"

"Nope."

"Do I see anything?"

"Nope."

This had been going on for a whole minute, and, now, Puddles was bored too.

"You see anything?"

"Nope."

"Do I see anything?"

"Yep."

"Really! Where!"

"I donnow?"

evil glare "You lire"

"What ever."

Razberry

"Hay, what's that over there."

"Not falling for it."

"No really."

"lalala"

Suddenly a little chuwawa ran out of the bushes, slamming into Puddles. "Oh, so you weren't lying?" Snow said, acting like being rammed by some chuwawa was no big deal.

"What's wrong little guy?" Puddles said completely ignoring Snow. The chuwawa looked up at him with huge adorable green eyes.

"I'm all aloneeeee-" The little guy said, his words turning into a pathetic excuse for a doggy howl

"Technically you're with us right now so temporarily you are not alone" Snow said, trying to make her words very clear so the midget dog doesn't misinterpret what she was saying.

"So he can stay with us?" Puddles replyed being stupid "That's wonderful! Snow, you are such a kind person!"

"I'm… not alone? I'M NOT ALONE! YAY"

the two skipped around happily while Snow stood there, twitching out of annoyance from there total incompetence.

"My name tis Stu!"

"Nice ta meet cha! Me be Puddles, and the lovely lady over there is Snow!"

"Stu, might that be short for stupid?" Snow mumbled to herself. Luckily they didn't hear, for Puddles and Stu were too busy skipping around in dumb little circles.

"So, whatare you doing anyway?" Stu asked

"Me and Pudds (weird nickname?) over there are trying to find the peaces of my broken dog bone that he happened to have broken."

Tears welled up in Puddles eyes and he began sobbing uncontrollably "I'M SO SORRY! I'M A HORRABLE FRIEND! I DON'T DISERVE TO LIVE!"

"What! You mean the Shikon no dogg bone!" Stu said shocked. Puddles kept on crying and yelling until the word "dogg bone" where he suddenly snapped completely back to normal and joined Snow in looking confused.

"The shiky no whata?" Snow and Puddles said in usion.

"The **ShikoN no DOGG BONE**!" Stu answered. "You mean you haven't herd of it? It's a giant dog bone that was broken up and they said, if you eat it in the light of the moon, it will grant you incredible power!"

"Really?" Snow said "well, that's my bone but not so sure about the whole incredible power thingy."

"If you want to get it, you better find it before sun down, or else it will be all gone."

"Now we have a mission!" Puddles said heroically "We must find all the peaces of that bone before sunset and save the world!"

"Don't know about the whole save the world part but other then that I'm in." Snow said

"Me too!" added stu

"And me three!" Puddles said

"Count me in!" Said Stu

"Wait, you already said you were in!" said Snow annoyed "A-And puddles, you shouldn't say your in, you started it with that whole mini-speech about the mission, and saving the world!"

"ANYWAYs!" Puddles said "Let the mission begin!"

"YEAH!" stue piped in

"Wait, I was planning of finding it before sundown anyways so what difference dose calling it a mission make?"

"It makes all the difference you young fool!"

"I'm older then you."

"Whatever!"

YAY! Okay, do you see where I was going with this? Hehe! Hopefully you could tell Snow was inu, Pudd was kag, and stu was Shippo! Thow, in the end both puddles and stu acted like Shippo, or some little annoying kid. Hm. Who cares. Oh, then devil is Naraku, dugh! The gray hound was kagura, then the mini pom pom, I mean the Pom-er-a-ni-an was kanna. That's all 4 now. REVIEW. bye


End file.
